Aliens Attack!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose wets herself in front of everyone when aliens suddenly pop up and destroy most of the zones, leading Sonic to commit suicide as Big The Cat decides to move the glow and find the button that will save Froggy. Will Rouge remember to steal the gems and turn off the oven? Will the other Sonic characters actually be relevant to the story? Will SEGA stop being stupid? Beats me!
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens Attack!  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Ahhh... a peaceful, quiet night in the modern metropolis of Empire City, with Amy Rose and Big The Cat enjoying their date together. On top of a skyscraper.

"Ooh... oh Big, you're so handsome. With your chill attitude, your peaceful look on life, and the fact that you're so cute and pudgy!" Amy squealed as she rubbed her head into Big's belly.

Big, who was fishing in the tiny pond in the center of the beautiful garden on the rooftop of the skyscraper, simply nodded his head. "Yeah... this is nice. Just fishing with a good friend. And Froggy."

Suddenly several small UFOs appeared in the night, dark starry sky as Amy and Big looked up, wondering what was all the hubbub with the strange alien ships.

"What? Why are there aliens here all of a sudden?" Amy asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "We didn't have enough aliens with those weird Black Comet things and the Babylon Rogues?"

"Oooh... shiny glow..." Big admitted as he raised his right hand in the air, looking at the yellow light emitting from the bottom of the UFOs.

It was then that the UFOs began blasting lasers at all the skyscrapers, highways, yellow rails, and platforms, with Amy screaming in fright as she hugged Big tightly.

"Yah!" Amy screamed as she trembled with fright, feeling something wet in her panties as she glanced down, screaming as she noticed a large damp spot on the front of her red dress. "_Eep!_ I just peed myself! Oh how embarrassing!"

"...Eww." Big slowly remarked as he noticed the urine spot on Amy's dress, with the aliens proceeding to destroy the entire city as the skyscraper Amy and Big were on collapsed, with the two anthropomorphic mammals screaming as they headed down towards the thick fog, being saved by E-123 Omega, who noticed them falling down as he held their hands together, hovering back up.

"It is a surprise to see you here," Omega remarked in his robotic voice as he turned his mechanical head several times. "But now is the time to kick the rears of these cosmic beings."

Amy and Big nodded their heads in agreement as Omega hovered towards the nearest skyscraper, prepared to take on the UFOs, with more of them popping up and firing lasers at the city.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look! Those weird alien things are going towards the Casino Night Zone!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she held onto E-123 Omega.

"And that's where we're going. Hold on tightly." Omega stated as he activated himself, blasting away as Amy and Big The Cat screamed.

"_Whoa!_ You're going too fast, Mr. Robot!" Big exclaimed as he could feel his whiskers ready to fall off. "I think I'm gonna hurk."

"The name is Omega. E-123 Omega. And don't forget it." Omega growled as he was then briefly paralyzed by a missile from one of the UFOs, which let out a sinister giggle as it flew off. Recovering, Omega continued his flight, his entire metal body having stopped blinking for some reason, confusing Amy and Big.

Omega trailed the UFOs towards the northern direction, only to bump into various signs that were popping up out of nowhere. By the tenth time Omega hit a sign, he was weakened, falling into the highway below with a big thud. Amy, Big, and Omega all groaned, with Amy screaming in horror as she noticed all the vehicles coming her way.

"EEP!" Amy screamed as she farted out her trusty, red and yellow colored Piko Piko Hammer and began smashing the vehicles, causing fiery explosions so big, it would make Michael Bay have a heart attack from happiness. "Omega, you gotta get back up! We can't let the UFOS get away!"

"I need... to recharge..." Omega stated as he could barely get up, his arms exhausted from having to hold Amy and Big.

"Not a problem. I'll lead the way!" Big stated as he pulled out Froggy from out of his belly button, looking at the green colored frog. "Ready, Froggy?"

Froggy croaked as he suddenly became huge, hopping towards the opposite direction as he was flattening the incoming traffic. Big smiled, bouncing as much as he could in the air as he then slammed the ground with a powerful earthquake, causing all of the traffic on both sides of the highway to stop due to the road breaking apart. Big then called Froggy back by slapping his stomach three times with his right hand, Froggy instantly returning as Big noticed more UFOs flying towards the northeastern direction.

"Come on, gang! We're not gonna be awesome by ourselves!" Big stated as he gobbled up Froggy and carried Omega on his back, running.

"W-wait, Big! I need to change my underwear!" Amy exclaimed as she dashed after Big, shockingly not feeling embarrassed from exclaiming such a thing out loud in public, with all the people in the vehicles complaining as they wondered what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me see if anything interesting is going on tonight..." Shadow The Hedgehog muttered as he was staying at a hotel in the Radical Highway, turning on the television.

"And tonight, we got reports of strange aliens attacking various cities," Stated the news reporter as footage of Amy, Big, and Omega was shown.

Shadow squinted his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was watching. "What the hell...?"

* * *

"Guys... wait!" Amy panted as she wiped her forehead, still wielding her Piko Piko Hammer. "I still didn't get to change my underwear!"

"Now is not the time to wait, miss Amy." Big stated as he was going fast with Froggy.

"Indeed. That comes later." Omega added as he blasted various cars out of his way.

Amy groaned as she shook her head, rushing after the two heavyweights as the search for the aliens continued.


End file.
